Aurum
by Heather Danforth
Summary: Na Alquimia nada é estritamente fixo, os elementos se transformam, se combinam, se fundem. Na vida não, ao menos era o que eu achava até pisar na Corte.
1. Prólogo

**Aurum -**

_Por que Alquimia nada mais é do que a manipulação dos elementos, tranformando-os um nos outros. _

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e lugares pertencem à Richelle Mead, entretanto se ela quiser me entregar o Adrian, estou aceitando. -Q

* * *

**Prólogo**

Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Mas já era tarde demais para voltar atrás e agora eu deveria fazer uma escolha, sim. Com os olhos molhados de lágrimas olhei mais uma vez para trás, para ele, e suspirei, pé após pé continuando a me afastar até que não se passasse mais que uma silhueta imersa nas folhagens verdejantes da floresta.

_"Adeus, Christian"_


	2. The Call

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens e lugares pertencem a Richelle Mead, entretanto aceito Adrian e também Dimitri, se ela quiser ser altruísta um dia. -Q

* * *

Capítulo Um – The Call

Meu nome é Sydney.

E eu sou uma alquimista.

Mas não daqueles tipos clássicos que passam dias enfurnados em laboratórios cheios dos mais variados ingredientes, tentando encontrar a fórmula que transforma tudo em ouro, ou também a pedra filosofal. Muito pelo contrário. Eu sou uma alquimista cujos antepassados tiveram a brilhante ideia de compactuarem com criaturas estranhas, vampiros, mais especificamente, Morois, e cuja nossa função nada mais é que limpar a sujeira que os guardinhas destes, os Dhampirs, fazem.

Em outras palavras, eu sou a catadora de lixo dos vampiros. Dou fim nos corpos dos vis Strigois que foram derrotados em batalhas. Não é muito legal, por que geralmente envolvem ligações noturnas e destinos como lugares perigosos e mundanos, ou o de sempre, esgotos. E eu simplesmente odeio ratos. Além, claro, da não tão distante possibilidade de encontrar strigois ainda vivos pelo local, procurando vingança.

_Wo-ho!_

Faz alguns anos que eu trabalho nisso, quer dizer, não que eu seja velha, muito pelo contrário. Acabei de completar 23 anos na semana passada e como celebração, cinco corpos de strigois para decompor antes que uma festinha de criança terminasse num salão próximo, fantástico. Yah. Pelo menos não tenho rugas, o que não é grandes coisas considerando a tatuagem ainda que fina que marca meu corpo, dourada, símbolo da minha ligação com os Moroi. Me dá vitalidade e longevidade, além de alterar minha genética fazendo com que eu me assemelhe fisicamente a eles, aquela coisa toda magricela e frágil demais que me irrita.

Eu não sou frágil, ora bolas.

De qualquer forma, eu vou fazer isso pelo resto da vida, e ao menos, eu ganho para tal. Sim. Bem mais do que se eu realmente quisesse cursar arquitetura Greco-romana, mas não o suficiente para me mandar para a Grécia, assumir outra identidade e viver como uma pessoa normal. Nope. Claro que as botas Jimmy Choo me consolam. E também o meu carro Chevette de 70, totalmente reformado e magnífico, eu sei.

Vendo por um prisma de quem tem espírito aventureiro, eu tenho uma boa carga de histórias inusitadas para contar, e lugares também. Então isso é legal, afinal poucas pessoas com 23 anos já moraram em seis países diferentes, e fora isso, percorreram todos os países do leste europeu ainda que por poucos dias. Yeah, mas eu estou em casa. Finalmente. Depois de cinco anos decidiram me chutar de volta para os EUA. E já não era sem tempo, nunca me acostumaria com a aridez da Israel.

Agora eu estou aqui, sentada num carro entre dois Dhampirs indo para a Corte Moroi. Ironia, eu Sydney indo para o ninho dos Moroi mais influentes, rá. Pode-se deduzir por isso que eu tenho aversão a essas criaturas, mas bem, a questão é que nós alquimistas somos muito influenciados pela religião, quer dizer, não todos, mas os que são do Estado de Utah, de onde eu naturalmente sou, e do condado onde a religião Mórmon é a oficial, sim. O que também é o meu caso, mesmo que nesses cinco anos eu tenha aprendido bastante coisas e você sabe, começado a ver Dhampirs e Morois menos monstros do que anteriormente, ainda assim... Eles são tão sobrenaturais.

Quer dizer, olhe para eles agora, mal se movem. Quietos olhando para o nada, quando perfeitamente posso ver o brilho da estaca de prata cuidadosamente nas mãos deles. É horripilante.

- Estamos chegando, Srta. Weaver. – Um dos dhampirs informou, estava sentado na poltrona defronte e fora incumbido de me trazer desde Atenas até aqui. Ele era alto e todo músculos, sabe? A tez bronzeada e as feições latinas, com aqueles cílios sobressalentes e os malares definidos. Cara, e daí se ele era cria de uma coisa sobrenatural? Ele era gato.

Tentei esboçar um sorriso, mas acho que pareceu uma careta e meneei a cabeça em concordância. Aquelas estacas eram realmente afiadas e nunca se sabe o que o outro é capaz, principalmente aqueles treinados para empalarem criaturas rápidas e fortes como os Strigois.

- A Rainha Dragomir deseja uma audiência com a Senhorita na primeira hora do crepúsculo, então você terá cinco horas para descansar, se assim desejar. Dentro da Corte estará protegida por wards e guardiões, então não precisará temer a nada, seus aposentos estão preparados, ficará hospedada na residência dos Ivashkov no prédio real.

Crispei os lábios, eles só tinham aquele timbre de ordens e planejamento? Provavelmente algo adquirido com os anos, certo? E protegida? Num ninho de Moroi? Que piada! Eu era comida fácil ali, fraca como uma humana, ok? O maldito pacto não nos dera superforça e muito menos superinteligência, tão injusto.

- Cla... Claro. – Balbuciei desviando o olhar a tempo de avistar os suntuosos portões de ferro que delimitavam o terreno de onde a Corte se localizada. Continuamos por uma estrada ladeada de pinheiros altos e verdejantes, uma fina chuva caia do lado de fora e o céu era cinza-chumbo, indicando que dias tempestuosos viriam, no sentido literal mesmo.

Levaram uns quinze minutos até que os prédios góticos de cor avermelhada começassem a surgir, por fim entramos em algum lugar escuro, e eu enrijeci até notar que se tratava apenas de um estacionamento. E, NOSSA, quantos carros. Eu realmente tinha visto um modelo exclusivo do Dodge da década de 80? Soltei um suspiro e tive a impressão que o dhampir latino bonitão havia achado minha atitude adoradora em relação aos outros carros engraçada. Ora bolas, era tão estranho assim uma mulher gostar de carros?

- Bem-vinda, Srta. Weaver. –Fui saudada por uma Moroi assim que sai do carro. Ah, ar puro e liberdade de movimentos! Enfim. Eu sei que eles têm uma pista particular de pouso, mas aparentemente nós alquimistas não temos esse privilégio de vir voando, claro.

A mulher era relativamente nova, talvez uns trinta anos. Trajava-se formalmente com um terno tweed cor creme, e assim como os Morois em geral, era alta, de silhueta elegante, cabelos e olhos claros e atitude superior e educada. Bah. Obriguei a mostrar um dente ou dois num sorriso amistoso e segui-a, me perguntando se eu tinha o privilégio de ter minhas bagagens movidas até o local onde iria me hospedar ou se iria ter que carregar tudo. Relanceei um olhar para o bonitão.

- Você pode ir à frente, suas coisas estarão nos seus aposentos até antes que você chegue lá. – Ele respondeu a pergunta que provavelmente estava estampada no meu rosto, e pela primeira vez desde que me dirigiu a palavra, eu pude jurar notar um tom relaxado na voz do cara.

Dei ombros, ajeitando a jaqueta de couro e me apressando para seguir a Moroi que, claro, sequer havia se dado ao trabalho de me esperar. Mas eu já estou acostumada com esse tipo de coisa, os Moroi por vezes destratam seus próprios protetores, Dhampirs, então imaginem a nós, Alquimistas, reles humanos incumbidos de acobertar os estragos que eventualmente eles causam. Responsáveis pelo anonimato deles perante o mundo, ah, desprezíveis, certo?

- Como você já deve ter sido informada, a Sua Alteza, Rainha Vasilisa, marcou uma audiência privada com a Senhorita na primeira hora do crepúsculo de hoje. Os trajes devem ser formais, e para evitar constrangimentos roupas para estas ocasiões lhe foram separadas. – A mulher começou a falar, lançando um olhar visivelmente contrariado para minhas roupas.

Hei! Qual era o problema com jeans skinnies envelhecidos, jaqueta de couro, botas de salto agulha e camiseta branca com rasgos onde apareciam detalhes do bustiê vermelho, huh? Era moda! E durante minha vida toda, ninguém nunca reclamou do meu estilo groupie, motoqueira e grunge, por sinal.

-Claro. – Debochei, passando a mão pelo meu cabelo, propositalmente bagunçando-o mais do que já estava apenas para provocar a Moroi almofadinha. – Mais alguma coisa?

Nós andávamos por áreas cobertas, ladeando pátios pavimentados, e observando o conjunto de prédios que parecia interminável, na verdade, eu tinha que admitir que a Corte tinha um quê arquitetônico que era muito impressionável, lembrava bastante as cidadelas gregas, onde as casas se interligavam e pelos lugares mais inusitados haviam passaredos e ruelas. Relanceei algumas lojas e restaurantes pelo caminho, mas logo a mulher abriu uma porta e me indicou que entrasse, então mergulhamos no interior de algum edifício que eu demoraria em decorar por que todos me pareciam muito idênticos, como blocos de escolas públicas.

- Por favor, pedimos o tratamento respeitável quando estiver conversando com, Sua Alteza. – Ela pedira, e eu apenas rolei os olhos, eles realmente achavam que nós alquimistas éramos alguma estirpe híbrida entre humanos e burros? – Este é o prédio ocupado pelos Ivashkov, o terceiro andar foi reservado especialmente para você. Esta é sua chave, e aqui está um guia para que não se perca durante sua estadia na Corte. Tenha um bom descanso, Srta. Weaver. Às seis horas um guardião virá buscá-la e lhe encaminhar até o seu encontro.

- Okey, Dokey. – Ironizei, pegando tudo e me dirigindo ao elevador, não sem antes observar a careta de ultraje que a mulher fizera. Qual é! Eu conhecia alguns, bastantes, Morois, e essa atitude politicamente correta era tão verdadeira quanto minhas unhas postiças das mãos, que fique claro.

Eles realmente tocavam Sinfonia nº5 de Mozart no elevador. Criaturas estranhas. Suspirei me recostando contra a parede metálica e esperando pacientemente a morosidade do móvel até chegar ao terceiro andar, porém uma súbita para no segundo me fizera adiar o momento de gritar e me jogar na coisa confortável mais próxima. Voltando a minha careta impassível de sempre, eu me afastei para o lado assim que o homem entrou e... UOU.

Morois como aquele cara deveriam ser proibidos de andarem por aí, falando sério. Alto e magro, como o usual, apesar de eu ter certeza de ter visto a definição de uma musculatura ainda que lisa naquele fim de antebraço que não estava coberto pela blusa social. Tinha os cabelos negros levemente despenteados, os olhos eram de um azul profundo e calmo, e ele me esboçou um sorriso educado quando as portas fecharam-se.

Sabe a coisa toda de ódio e receio sobre os sobrenaturais Morois? Esqueça, eu poderia muito bem saltar sobre esse Moroi e abusá-lo sexualmente caso as luzes subitamente apagassem e ficássemos presos nesse elevador. Isso, claro, se eu fosse uma devassa e não virgem, e se eu realmente ficasse completamente insana, quer dizer, ele ainda é um Moroi, sabe-se lá que espécie de ritual de acasalamento essas criaturas tem, quer dizer, pelo que eu sei das Meretrizes... Não, nunca viraria uma! Apesar de esta significação equivaler para as Dhampir que deixam que seu sangue seja bebido durante o ato sexual, e eu não sou Dhampir e sim humana, seria uma... Alimentadora? Eca.

- Você vai ficar aqui? – A voz dele invadiu meus devaneios e eu percebi que estávamos parados no terceiro andar, talvez por um tempo, pois uns dedos brancos e delgados pressionavam o botão que mantinha as portas abertas.

- Ah, é. Desculpe. – Exclamei ruborizando e me precipitando para fora. Olhei pelo corredor acarpetado, confusa. Pra onde eu deveria ir?

- Você é a Alquimista. – Ele falou, e me virei apenas para notar que ele ainda continuava ali, com as portas do elevador abertas.

Estremeci, estava sozinha com um Moroi, e se ele fosse algum piscopata sedento de sangue que resolvesse me atacar? Tudo era possível.

- Sim. Sou, é. – Confirmei me afastando por precaução. E acho que deveria estar agindo bem idiota por que ele fez uma careta zombadora e sorriu divertido, observando meus movimentos.

- Legal. – Comentou. – Até breve.

E subitamente largou o botão, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos, as portas fechando-se e quebrando o contato visual. Suspirei, só então percebendo que realmente havia prendido a respiração quando ele falara comigo. Para quem tinha vindo planejando ser uma Alquimista durona eu estava falhando miseravelmente. Olhei novamente em volta e dei ombros, andando para o lado mais ornamentado, claro.

* * *

N/A: Não sei se alguém vai ler essa história, afinal, esse definitivamente não é um shipper conhecido de VA. Mas eu gosto dos mais inusitados, fazer o que. Espero comentários.ç_ç


End file.
